


Just Another Day

by cloudyworld, colourexplosion



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyworld/pseuds/cloudyworld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourexplosion/pseuds/colourexplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which these figure skaters are not figure skaters but instead all work in an office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted mid-july 2010 at my lj and on skatingkink. co-written with someone who does not have an ao3 account.

_"Buttle Skating Co. is the biggest provider of all things needed for skating in the Western Hemisphere. Founded in 1953 by Mr. Russell Buttle right before the peak of skating in North America, Buttle Skating has continued to grow even past the turn of the new millennium."_

Evan, the Vice President of this skating company, fights to stay awake as the informative video drones on. He'd had a late night with the head of the advertising department, and no matter how hard they'd focused on this presentation, he kept getting distracted. 

Of course, when the person you're working with keeps putting his hand down your pants, it's hard not to. 

The lights come back up and the President, Scott Hamilton, looks around the mostly empty board room. 

"Well, what do you think?"

Next to Evan, Johnny has to hold in a snort. It's not a secret that he and Mr. Hamilton aren't on the best of terms at the moment. Johnny's hand has found its way to Evan's knee without him noticing, and Evan has to scoot his chair under the table so Mr. Hamilton won't see it creeping further and further up his leg. 

"Mr. Weir?" Johnny's head snaps to Mr. Hamilton, and he tries his best not to glare.

"It wasn't too bad. A little boring, but the information is good, and we definitely need that." His hand squeezes Evan's thigh, making him shift in the chair. "Which one of the interns made this?"

"I did, sir," a curly headed boy answers him, stepping forward, his hand outstretched. Johnny doesn't take it, simply looks at him, analyzing in less than a second.

"Now I understand why it was boring," he says shortly, and the boy withdraws his hand. Evan sighs next to him. "But good job. Don't be afraid to spice things up a little." The boy nods and steps back, obviously a little hurt and probably scared out of his wits.

"Thank you, Adam," Evan says, nodding to him. "It was a very good effort. I'm sure there's something there for Johnny to build on." And that gets his thigh another squeeze, and he shifts again. 

Mr. Hamilton dismisses them all, and everyone leaves, except Johnny and Evan, who don't move from their chairs. Everyone knows what's going on anyway. Even Mr. Hamilton, who hates Johnny and would fire him if it wouldn't cause Evan to quit too. And if Evan quit, Jeffery, the owner of the company, would kick Scott out on his ass so fast he wouldn't have time to blink. 

So, everyone leaves Johnny and Evan where they are, skirting around them, pretending it doesn't exist.

"Really, Johnny?" Evan says as Johnny's hand moves higher up his leg and he pushes Evan's chair out and climbs on his lap. 

"You're not complaining," Johnny retorts and crushes their mouths in a kiss. If Evan knew any better, he'd swear Johnny was trying to sleep his way to the top. But he knows how much Johnny loves his job and being in complete control of the company's image-- because Evan sure as hell isn't going to disagree with him, and Scott knows better than to try it after the last time. And Jeff, well, Jeff doesn't really care. He has other things to worry about. 

So, that's how Evan ends up fucking Johnny over the board room table for the third time that week, hoping to God there isn't some sort of conference call going on. It's bad enough there's a camera.

They walk out together a little while later, Evan buttoning his shirt up all the way so his assistant Mirai doesn't ask about the marks that are sure to come. Johnny just looks incredibly pleased, and Evan can't say he minds all too terribly. 

"Lunch later?" Johnny asks, his eyelashes fluttering, and Evan can't say no to that. He just rolls his eyes and walks into his office. Johnny knows that means yes.

\--

Charlie beats the vending machine for the third time that day, because obviously it hasn't been fixed the first two times and if the stupid incoherent French guy can't fix it the first two, then maybe beating it a little will help.

"That will help nothing," Brian says, coming out from _nowhere_ like always with his iPod blaring that stupid techno music and Charlie smiles, obviously pissed.

"Are you sure? Because I really just want a Snickers, man, and this thing has eaten like, six of my dollars, and I really can't afford to pay ten bucks for a candy bar." He might be a little hysterical. He's been way stressed lately, and the fact that Meryl hasn't come to him with any new ideas for their presentation isn't helping. Mr. Weir will slaughter them both if they don't have something new by tonight, and Charlie really doesn't want to be killed with words or hands or anything Weir might have hidden in his office.

"Here," Brian grunts, holding out a Snickers. He's opened the front of the machine and taken one out, and he's rifling through the money safe to give Charlie his other five dollars back. Charlie blinks, surprised.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it."

"Oui," Brian replies, "ce n'est pas une probleme, but don't make it a habit." And he's putting the ear buds back in his ears, giving Charlie an out. 

He plops back down at his desk and sighs loudly, and Meryl pops her head over the cubicle wall. "I've got it!" she says, using her hands to speak, like always. "What about an Indian theme with a princ-"

"No, Meryl," Charlie says, and she pouts, sitting back down. He can hear her mutter, "Well it's not like you've come up with anything either," and he bites his Snickers bar angrily.

A few hours later, Tanith walks up to his cubicle, sighing. They do this a lot, but usually Tanith comes to him because he's kind of frightened of Mr. Hamilton. "Hey," he says as she perches on his desk. "What's up?"

"Scott is screaming at Johnny _again._ This time it's something about how disrespectful it is to the founders of this company to go around acting like he does, and so of course Johnny got pissed and started screaming back, 'OH YEAH SCOTT, HOW DO I ACT?' and then Scott started sputtering and it's a giant mess. I don't understand why they do this."

"Because Mr. Hamilton is obviously repressed, and definitely not getting any action with that bald head of his," Charlie points out, making Tanith laugh, which he thinks is a score for him. He might have a little crush on her, but he can't do anything about it. They work together. He doesn't want to put his job in jeopardy like that. He's not the VP, like Evan, he can't just screw who he wants. Except he thinks that maybe he doesn't just want to screw Tanith. He might actually like her, which is also strange. He compromises by not thinking about it at all. 

"Do you want to get dinner later?" Tanith asks him suddenly, pulling him from his thoughts. Charlie stares at her for a moment before clearing his throat, which is obviously the wrong thing to do because Tanith stands quickly, embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry," she says, "I shouldn't have asked." And walks away back to her desk before Charlie can reply.

Meryl lets out a low whistle from the other side of the cubicle wall and says, "Man, you really ruined that one, Chuck." Charlie wants to throw his shoe at her. 

\--

Johnny stalks into Evan's office, obviously fuming and Evan sighs. He'd been hoping to actually get some work done. God knows Scott never does anything. Oh well, he'd just stay up until three in the morning again, without Johnny this time. 

"How _dare_ he," Johnny says, pacing around Evan's office.

"Please, Johnny, come in, I'd love to chat with you," Evan replies sarcastically, leaning back in his chair. Johnny just shoots him a glare.

"That stupid old bald repressed ...MONSTER," Johnny yells the last word, his arms flailing. He's obviously having trouble with the insults today. Evan raises his eyebrow at the word choice, but Johnny doesn't notice.

"That asshole! He acts like I'm the Devil or something sent to ruin his precious _boring_ company. Everyone knows ice skating is the gayest sport in the history of forever, why _can't_ our ads have pink in them. Is it really that big of a deal? People love pink! Girls love pink! IT LOOKS GOOD WITH EVERYONE'S SKINTONE-"

"Johnny," Evan says sternly, before he gets too far. "You know you don't actually need his approval. Jeff will agree to anything you decide, and I like all of your ideas. Scott just needs to feel like he's useful for something, okay?" Johnny deflates a little at that, and moves to sit in Evan's lap when he holds out a hand. He rests his head against Evan's chest, breathing deeply, trying to calm down.

"Just once, I would like him to like the ideas I have because he likes them, and not because the owner of the company told him to. You don't even have to say anything and he thinks you're something King Midas touched or something and I work my ass off." Johnny sighs. Evan looks at him strangely for a moment, pulling back a little.

"Johnny, I worked my ass off to get here, too. I went to school, just like you did, and got a degree in Business, so please don't imply that my job is easier than yours, because no one's job is easy." He doesn't yell, or even speak sternly, he just states it like it's a fact, sort of like Johnny's an idiot to think otherwise.

"I know," Johnny replies softly, looking up at him. "I know, I'm sorry, I'm just mad. It's just- I can't do anything right." Evan puts his hand on Johnny's cheek and leans down to kiss his forehead. 

"I know. Now, go away, I have tons of work, since someone couldn't keep his hands to himself last night." Johnny grins and slides off Evan's lap, walking to the door. 

"Dinner later?" He asks, and Evan sighs. 

"I should really learn how to say no to you." And Johnny flounces out the door, leaving it open behind him.

\--

"Don't worry so much about it, Tan," Ben says, his head inside the copier and something is clicking strangely and Tanith scoots away from it a little, afraid it might explode. 

She's known Ben for years, and they live together and she's the reason he has this job in the first place, so she really should trust him, but she's also pretty sure machines are not supposed to click like that. 

"I just looked like a complete idiot, I'm sure," she says again, sighing, her hands curling around the edge of the table. Mr. Hamilton has gone to some meeting, so she doesn't have to be at her desk until he gets back. Mirai can handle the phones. "I mean I'm sure he has something going on with Meryl. Didn't they kiss at last year's Christmas party?"

"No, that was Tessa and Scott," Ben replies, grunting a little. The clicking stops, though, and he emerges, smiling, wiping his hands on his grubby Hootie and the Blowfish t-shirt. "Besides, everyone kissed everyone at that party. Don't make me remind you, Ms. 'I-Had-Three-Drinks-And-Made-Out-With-The-VP' I'm still shocked Weir hasn't killed you yet."

"I'm sure he's poisoning my keyboard as we speak," she says with another sigh. "But still! I mean, he and Meryl work on everything together-"

"Evan? Or Johnny?"

"No, Charlie, you idiot, keep up."

"Sorry."

"Anyway," Tanith continues, "he always works with Meryl and they're a great team and I'm sure there's something going on there. I'm sure. You don't come up with ideas as good as that without a little chemistry."

"Maybe they're just friends," Ben suggests, and Tanith replies with a snort. He gives her a look and she shrugs.

"I highly doubt they've known each other since high school," she says, shooting the same look back at him. "And besides, it's not like we never tried...all that." She clears her throat uncomfortably and she can see the red on Ben's neck. 

"Yeah," he replies, at a loss for what to say next. 

"Well, I'm gonna go," Tanith says quickly, hopping off the table. "Mr. Hamilton will be back soon, I'm sure." And she's gone again, leaving Ben staring after her. 

He turns back to the copier just as a stream of ink hits him in the face. He sighs, bending back down to continue his work. 

\--

Meryl stares at the office she's just walked into. It's strange, and a little frightening, since two men share it and the last time she checked, men were not supposed to love _lady bugs._ She's so caught up examining some picture frame that she doesn't realize someone is standing behind her.

"Can I help you?" a smooth French accent asks her, not at all like Brian's, and she turns sharply, nearly falling over. 

"Yeah, hi, I work on the fifth floor at Buttle and my computer's been doing weird things and I tried to call, but no one answered so I figured I'd come down and see." She laughs nervously, but the man simply smiles at her, holding out a hand. 

"Ah, oui, I am Stephane," he introduces himself and Meryl melts a little as she shakes his hand. "What seems to be the _probleme?_ " And all of a sudden Meryl can't speak. How embarrassing.

"Uh-" she stutters, still holding his soft hand. She blinks. "Maybe you should just come up and take a look," she finally manages, tearing her hand away from his. He looks confused for a moment and then nods, scribbling out a note for his office mate (someone named Plushenko, Meryl reads) and leading her out. She takes another look at Stephane's side of the office before mouthing, 'ladybugs' to herself, disbelievingly. 

Stephane clucks his tongue disapprovingly at Meryl's computer as he examines it. 

"Do you watch ah, pornography on this?" he asks in his smooth accent. Meryl's so distracted by it that it takes a moment for the question to register. When it does, her face turns bright red, and she sputters.

"Wh- _what?_ " She hears Charlie laugh next to her and she wants to beat him with the phone. "No! I don't- I've never- _What?_ "

Stephane laughs gently, and even his stupid laugh is accented and Meryl's blush just gets deeper. "It was a joke," he says, still gentle, reaching out to brush a hair away from Meryl's face. She squeaks. Charlie laughs again, and she is this close to throwing the phone at him. 

"Your computer has a virus," he tells her, "I have just downloaded some software that will help you, I think. It should be fine afterward." He smiles at her and she smiles back, her face still bright red and he's so cute and she wants to die. 

He stands, smiling again before leaning close, "And if you have any questions, feel free to call me, I will most certainly pick up for you." And he's gone, leaving a scent of chocolate and beauty behind him as he goes. Meryl falls into her chair, wanting to die.

"Good one, Mer," Charlie says, poking his head over. Meryl smacks him without looking. 

\--

Patrick glares at nothing in particular as he hears the interns fighting over something. Well, two of the interns, the curly headed one is just sitting there, looking like he wants to die. Patrick can only sympathize. He's about to speak up to yell at Florent and Oda when Yu-Na comes strolling by with her mail cart and cute little bun and Patrick wants to die even more. 

"Hello!" she says happily to him, and he can't help but smile. "I have three letters for you today, Mr. Chan. Very popular, yes?" He nods, because he can never speak around Yu-Na, never, and takes the letters, putting them on his desk. She gives him a cute little shrug of her shoulders and turns to the interns, handing them their mail, which is mostly the junk mail, but Yu-Na thinks everyone deserves some sort of mail. She'll even write notes for the people who don't get any. Patrick's sort of in love with her.

Yu-Na sits next to Adam, laughing at something as they go through his mail together, and Patrick knows she's written Adam a note. They're friends, roommates, he thinks, and he can't believe that ridiculous kid with curly hair is friends with _Yu-Na._ He's jealous. He turns back to his letters, trying to ignore them.

"What do you want for dinner tonight, then?" Adam asks her, and she puts a finger on her chin, thinking. 

"I think I want...hot dogs!" She says happily, smiling brightly at Adam, who sighs.

"Again? You know, there's more to America than hot dogs, I promise." They'd met on a trip Adam took to Korea once in high school and kept in contact, so when Yu-Na decided to move to America, it was only natural that she get an apartment with her best American friend. She'd been hooked on hot dogs ever since. 

She was immovable on the subject, and Adam sighed again. "All right, we'll have hot dogs. But at least let me make the kosher ones this time, they're better for us." Yu-Na just chirped happily at him, hugging him around the neck before getting up. 

"I must go! I have a mission, and I must complete it!" she told him seriously, grabbing her cart again.

"Who do you think you are, James Bond?" Florent broke in, all smart alecky. Yu-Na just grinned at him though, putting a finger to her lips before pushing the cart away to the next cubicle.

\--

Three days.

The container of food has been in there for three days, and Adam forgets to pack his lunch again. He doesn't have any money on him, either; he's given the rest of it to Yu-Na so she can buy something at one of the stores across the street. More healthy American food, he assumes.

There should be a rule. If you leave your food in the fridge for three days, it should be free game to anyone else who finds it.

Leaving the watchful eye of Patrick, Adam stands, making his way into the break room, where the fridge sits in the corner, humming along. This is it. He's just going to eat it, whatever it is, and hope that no one misses it.

Pulling out the little blue container, Adam slowly opens it, preparing for something disgusting.

Inside is a small salad, still fresh due to the tight seal on the container. It contains cheese, almonds, chopped up tomatoes and croutons, nothing horrible like fish eyes, and it doesn't seem to be moldy, either. Tucked on top of the salad is a little container filled with what seems to be dressing. Setting the salad down, Adam opens the cup to smell it.

That is definitely not ranch dressing. He's pretty positive it's mayonnaise. Throwing that away, he picks up the salad, finding a plastic fork among the 'various utensils' drawer, which exists for times just like this.

Adam turns to leave the break room, only to be stopped by who he thinks is the IT guy; a blond man with a rather large nose, an angry scowl on his face.

"Is that your lunch?" He asks Adam, speaking in a thick Russian accent. Adam blinks.

"Yeah, it is now," he replies, trying to figure out why this man even cares about whose lunch it is.

"You do not understand. That lunch belongs to me." Adam chokes out a little laugh, incredulous.

"Dude, this lunch has been in the fridge for like...three days. Did you forget it was there or something?"

"Perhaps you cannot read Russian," he shrugs, seemingly forgiving him. "Check the bottom." Adam holds the container above his head, squinting as he finds gibberish scribbled in permanent marker on the bottom.

"Yeah, I definitely don't--" Adam can't finish his sentence as the Russian man's fist connects with his face, knocking him to the ground.

Adam's black eye wouldn't fade for weeks.

\--

Michelle Kwan, otherwise known as Jeffery Buttle's wife, is a force to be reckoned with. It's said that she single-handedly saved the company from going under in all that recession drama, and she's kind of a legend. It's said around the water cooler that when she saved the company all those years ago, Jeffery's father, before he got so sick, insisted they be married. And, well, whatever Mr. Buttle wants, he gets. 

She comes around the office every now and then, just walking through in her stilettos and her slicked back ponytail. Johnny sees her and sighs, wishing he could be that fierce. (If it were up to him, she'd be the face of the whole company, but some things even Jeff won't approve.)

Today, however, she's sitting across from her husband at the breakfast table.

"We need to fire Scott Hamilton," she says, and Jeff looks up from his newspaper. 

"Okay, why?" he asks, taking a sip of coffee. 

"He hired some Russian guy who punched an intern for _no reason_." She's sure the Russian had an actual reason for punching the intern, but she doesn't know what it is, and doesn't care enough to find out. Jeff winces.

"Why don't we fire the Russian?"

"Because he's the best in his field, and firing him would be the worst decision. Besides," Michelle says, leaning back in her chair, sipping her orange juice, "Scott Hamilton's getting old. We'll let him-" She searches for a word for a moment, thinking. "retire early. How does that sound?" 

Jeffrey just shrugs, going back to his newspaper. "All right, if you think that's best. Are you going to promote Evan?" 

"No," she replies, and it surprises Jeff, who's always liked Evan a little more than he should. "Evan has it in his head he can do what he wants, and that's not a good attitude. Besides, he screwing around with Johnny Weir, and both of them with that much power would be catastrophic." 

Jeff looks hurt for a moment, and Michelle seems satisfied with herself, but then regrets it because she really does like her husband, even if he gets crushes every now and then. He's a good man, and just because their marriage is so obviously a sham doesn't mean she should be nasty to him. 

"Fine," he replies coldly, obviously recovered. "I'll let them know today. Find a replacement."

"I already have," Michelle tells him and he grins at her. 

"That's my girl." 

\--

Evan blinks at Jeff in surprise, and in the office next to them, he can hear Scott Hamilton about to cry. 

"I'm sorry," Evan says, blinking again. "Can you repeat that?"

"Sure, Evan," Jeff says easily, smiling. Evan always forgets what a secret hard-ass Jeff can be.

"We're letting Scott retire early and bringing someone in to replace him. A nice fellow by the name of Jeremy Abbott. He's highly recommended and _very_ good at what he does."

Evan wants to throw up. He's worked his ass off for this company. He started before he even got out of college, working his way up through the ranks so by the time he graduated, he'd become VP. He'd been the VP for three years and he'd done twice the amount of work that any of the previous Presidents or Vice Presidents had done and everyone had assumed that when Scott retired, Evan would take over. But apparently not.

"Can I ask you why you're bringing someone in instead of promoting me, Jeff?" he asks, his voice quiet. Jeff almost looks sorry for a moment before his face hardens. 

"You're screwing around with Johnny Weir," he says, and Evan can't believe that even Jeff knows. Oh god, Jeff's probably seen the security tapes. "And while we do not discriminate against age, sex, race and all that, and we don't care who you're having a relationship with, the public might. And since you boys have been so non-discreet, Michelle feels that it's safer to bring in someone a little less controversial." He pauses, looking at Evan for a moment. 

"And, look, we both know that's bullshit, because the public doesn't actually care, but Johnny is the head of advertising, and if you became President, well," Jeff shrugs, "People might get the wrong idea. We want someone who will keep you both in check." Jeff smiles brightly at him, standing. 

"It was nice talking to you again, Evan," he says, holding out his hand. Evan stands and shakes it, still a little shocked, staring after Jeff as he walks out the door. 

Evan adjusts his glasses and sits back down, trying to stop his hands from shaking. 

\--

Whispers ripple through the office as Jeff leaves with Michelle on his arm and by the end of the day, everyone knows what's happened. 

Johnny walks into Evan's office slowly, shutting the door. "I'm so sorr-" he starts, but Evan cuts him off with a hand.

"Get out." 

Johnny looks shocked for a moment and then angry, and then just hurt as he nods and leaves the office, glaring at the personnel staring. 

"Charlie," he barks, "Meryl. My office. Now." And he disappears behind his door. 

Charlie and Meryl glance at each other before standing slowly and walking into his office, Meryl gripping Charlie's wrist so tightly that it's hurting him, but at least the pain is distracting him from what's coming. 

\--

Meryl leaves Johnny's office first, tears brimming and her nose red and her cheeks blotchy. Charlie looks shell-shocked and can only stare after her as she runs into the ladies' room. 

Charlie walks slowly to his cubicle, sitting down in his chair and staring at the blank screen. 

"Charlie!" a voice chirps happily, and he can hear the squeaking wheels of the mail cart. "You have very special message today!" 

Yu-Na's holding out one of her personal blue and purple designed envelopes, and Charlie just stares at her for a moment before letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Yu-Na's face scrunches up in concentration and she sets the letter down on his keyboard before putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Everything will be okay," she tells him seriously, staring directly into his eyes. He thinks he feels his soul melt a little, and nods. Yu-Na seems satisfied with that and smiles again, patting his blonde curls. Charlie lets out another breath as she flits her way down the row of cubicles. 

Meryl's come back from the bathroom, still sniffling. 

"You okay?" he asks gently. Meryl just nods. Charlie thinks maybe he should start looking for another job.

\--

"Evgnei," Stephane says with a sigh, leaning his hand in his chin, peering over at his office mate. "What did I tell you about punching people?" 

Plushenko gives him a death glare, but it doesn't phase Stephane in the slightest. They've been doing this together for five years. Stephane knows Plushenko only beats up poor interns. 

"It's not a good thing to do," Stephane continues, "And you did leave your lunch in there for a very long time. You should write a note to the poor boy, apologizing. Here-" He holds out his pad of ladybug stationary and a zebra striped pen. Plushenko stares. He will never understand the Swiss. 

He takes the pen and the paper, though, scribbling something in Russian before Stephane tuts at him. "In English," he says pointedly and Plushenko sighs and writes,

_"Intern with curls,_

_I am sorry to have hurt you. I have big temper, my Yana always tell me to be calm. To you I am giving apologies and many, many kisses to heal your hurt._

_\--Plushenko"_

Stephane smiles happily at him and calls Yu-Na to come get the letter before Plushenko can tear it up.

\--  
Johnny walks into the bathroom just as Adam's examining his eye in the mirror. He winces, and then Johnny winces, because that looks like it hurts. 

"Are you-" Johnny starts, and Adam backs away, scared. He knows all about Mr. Weir and how mean he is and how he made Meryl _cry._ Johnny sighs as Adam backs away, a hand reaching out. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," Johnny says exasperatedly, "I'm trying to help. That bruise looks nasty." Adam kind of just whimpers and walks closer to him, and Johnny touches the edge of it gently. 

"Someone really did a number on you. It was the Russian, right?" Adam nods. "He probably was just hungry. He's really cranky. I think it's part of being Russian and sharing an office with Stephane." Johnny cracks a smile and so does Adam. 

Johnny steps away, moving to wash his hands for no reason, really. He can't pee if there's an intern in here. "You'll want to ice that bruise for twenty minutes every night," he says, looking at his hands, and not at Adam. "It'll help it disappear faster. And if you come by my office later, I can show you how to cover it with make up, if you want." 

Adam stares at him for a moment, and thinks that maybe everyone was wrong about Mr. Weir. 

"No," he says, "That's okay. I mean, the make up thing. I don't really care that much. Makes me look tough, right?" Johnny laughs uncharacteristically loudly and has to cover his mouth. Adam frowns. 

"It makes you look like a kicked puppy," Johnny says, still giggling a little. "But if that helps you get some action, then more power to you." He shrugs and moves to dry his hands. Adam stands awkwardly for a moment before clearing his throat.

"How do you know about the ice thing?" he asks, because what he really wants to ask is 'why are you being so nice?'

"My mom used to tell me all the time," Johnny shrugs, flinging water off his hands. "I used to get beat up a lot too, so, you kind of pick things up, you know?" He isn't looking at Adam, and Adam bites his lip. 

"Oh. Well, thanks," he says, "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Johnny says as Adam walks by and out the door. Finally, he can pee.

\--

Evan is angry. He is so incredibly angry that everyone in the office is literally terrified of him, and after Patrick makes the mistake of asking Evan the wrong question, everyone sends the interns into his office if they need anything. Even Florent comes out of the office stony-faced. 

What makes things worse is Jeremy Abbott's supposed to come in today and hold a huge office-wide meeting, to get to know everyone, and Evan wants to choke someone. He hasn't spoken to Johnny in two days because he's just been so _angry_ and he knows it's not Johnny's fault at all, but he just can't bear to look at him. He doesn't want to look at Jeremy Abbott, either, but if he has to look at one of them, he supposes Jeremy won't remind him of every stupid decision he's ever made. 

So, Evan walks into the meeting ten minutes early to find a rather nice looking man sitting at the head of the table, fiddling with his phone. This guy can't be much older than Evan, and that only makes it worse. 

"Mr. Abbott?" Evan says hesitantly, sticking out a hand. Jeremy looks up from his phone and smiles widely, standing and shaking Evan's hand. 

"Please, call me Jeremy," he says, and Evan thinks he can see all of his teeth. The asshole. 

"Jeremy," Evan says with a smile, squeezing Jeremy's hand maybe a little too tightly, but Jeremy doesn't even wince. "I'm Evan Lysacek, your Vice President." 

"Great! I've been anxious to meet you! I was wondering," Jeremy says, sitting back down and motioning for Evan to sit down as well. "Would you mind showing me around the office a little after we're done here? Maybe take me by everyone's cubicles and show me some of the ideas that your advertisement department has? I've heard Mr. Hamilton was kind of useless, and I don't want to be like that. I want to help this company, Evan, I promise, and I'm going to try my best."

Evan smiles at him again, feeling sick to his stomach. Now he can't even hate the man. God damn it.

\--

The meeting goes just fine, and true to his word, Evan takes Jeremy around the office. Everyone pretends to be busy, because they're sure Evan is still furious, even if he is smiling and laughing and introducing everyone to their new President one-on-one. Jeremy is certainly charming, Evan notes, as he leans over Tessa's desk, laughing with her about something. Scott gives him a little bit of the stink eye over the cubicle wall, like Jeremy is flirting with Tessa or something and Evan rolls his eyes. 

"So, Jeremy," he says, interrupting them, and Scott shoots him a thankful look, "Are you ready to see some of Johnny's ideas for the new campaign?" Jeremy nods and they walk towards Johnny's office.

Evan isn't looking forward to this. He's still mad at himself for so many things, but the biggest one is not talking to Johnny and flat out ignoring him. Johnny doesn't deserve that. But still, he knocks on Johnny's office door and walks in to find Johnny giggling at something on his computer, and Stephane, the other IT guy leaning in close. 

They both look up when Evan clears his throat, and Stephane leaves quickly, muttering something in French at Johnny, who replies with a smile. Evan hides the twitch in his eye as he walks in the office.

Johnny stands, like he's going to try to explain something to Evan, but Evan speaks before he can start. "Jeremy wants to see your ideas for the new campaign."

Johnny stares for a minute. "I don't have anything," he says honestly. "Mr. Hamilton threw out everything I wanted to do, and Meryl and Charlie have given me _nothing_ to work with." 

Evan sighs because Johnny's being a drama queen and Jeremy smiles, stepping forward.

"Well, do you still have what Mr. Hamilton threw out? Like, on a flash drive or anything? I'd be happy to see it and give you my opinion, because, well, Mr. Hamilton's not here anymore." Evan just kind of stares at Jeremy and Johnny looks like he's about to faint. 

"Y-yes," he stutters, rifling around on his desk, his cheeks turning pink like he's just be chastised, but Jeremy is still smiling and Evan thinks Johnny is probably as confused as he is right now.

He emerges triumphantly with a flash drive, plugging it into his computer and turning the monitor around to show Jeremy. "It looks better printed out," he shrugs, but Jeremy just shakes his head like it doesn't matter.

"Take me through it," he tells Johnny, looking at him very seriously. And Johnny does, and Jeremy likes it. He legitimately likes the idea and the pink and Evan thinks Johnny really might faint now, his face is so pink. 

"I mean, it could use some tweaking, but together, I'm sure we'll make it great," Jeremy smiles. Evan thinks he has very nice teeth.

\--

Everyone loves the new president. Everyone does, but especially Tanith and Mirai, who love taking calls for him and getting him things because he smiles and it's just so _cute._ Yu-Na writes him letters every day, regardless of whether or not he has mail, and Evan really, really wants to hate him.

But, he can't, because the man is competent and hard-working and Evan can't hate anyone like that. And, he's been getting more sleep ever since Jeremy started, because he's actually able to finish his work at work. 

He still hasn't really spoken to Johnny, though, and he knows the longer it waits the worse it will get. He tries to push it from his mind as he steps into the elevator, but as luck would have it, it's Johnny's voice that yells, "Hold the elevator please!" And Evan does, because well, he's not one to tempt fate. 

Johnny gets in, clearing his throat as the doors close and they start moving. They go in silence for a few floors before Johnny says quietly,

"I miss you."

And then the elevator comes to a halt and the lights flicker and turn off and there's a terrifying grinding noise and of course this would happen to Evan. 

He just looks at Johnny, though, sadly. "I miss you too." And it's the truth. Evan forgot how lonely he used to be before Johnny started hitting on him and staying over at Evan's apartment and eating their meals together and things like that. 

He glances at Johnny out of the corner of his eye and then turns to look at him. "I'm sorry," he says and he really means that, too. "I don't- It wasn't fair for me to get mad at you. It's not your fault they brought someone in I'm just- I'm sorry." 

Johnny smiles and steps forward, cupping Evan's cheek. "I know," he says, and he pulls Evan down gently to kiss him, a hand sliding through his hair. 

Evan makes a little noise at the back of his throat and kisses back and thinks that this is definitely what he missed most of all. 

By the time the elevator starts up again, they're both breathless and flushed and Evan has Johnny pinned to the elevator wall, hands above his head, held together by Evan's hand on Johnny's wrists. 

"Come to lunch with me?" Evan asks, and Johnny nods, and they both know they won't make it out of the parking lot. 

\--

Charlie sneaks over to Tanith's desk when he thinks she's not looking. Everyone's out to lunch, so he can just leave this little box of chocolates for her on her desk and no one will ever have to know that it was him.

"What are you doing, Charlie?" Mirai asks him from her desk and Charlie curses his luck. She has an annoying smirk on her face like she knows this has been coming for awhile and he just says,

"Look, just make sure she gets them, and don't tell her they're from me." He sets the box down on Tanith's desk and walks past Mirai and her smirk to the elevator, but, seeing it's stuck, takes the stairs instead.

Tanith comes back from the bathroom by the time Charlie's left and she sees the box. "Who left this for me, Mirai? Was it Patrick again?"

"No, it was Charlie," Mirai answers her, and Tanith smiles a little to herself.

\--

Mirai sits down at the table with the interns in the break room, smiling at each of them in turn. Nobunari Oda, who barely ever speaks, greets her. It's obvious then why he doesn't speak much; his English is kind of terrible. Florent nods, taking another bite of his sandwich. Pulling out her bento and rice, Mirai takes a few bites.

She stops, though, when she sees Adam hunched over his salad (that he made himself and brought in, not stolen from a certain Russian IT guy), trying to hide the dark bruise on his face.

"Oh my god!" she cries out, dropping her chopsticks. All three interns look up, and Nobunari asks her if she's alright in Japanese. She's about to reply to him in the same tongue, until she realizes that the reason she's freaking out wouldn't be able to understand her. "Adam, are you alright?"

Adam shrinks back, trying to smile for her. "Yeah, it doesn't hurt all that much anymore. Isn't it cool?" he asks, trying to be a man and show off in front of the cute girl. Florent sees right through his act, and laughs. Adam thinks about socking him in the eye, so they can match. but Mirai speaks first.

"No, no, that looks horrible! What happened?" she asks, reaching her arms out, trying to get a better look.

"I got in a fight with a crazy Russian guy. He was just lucky enough to get a hit in," Adam answers, trying to play it off. Only Florent ruins it by laughing again.

"More like you stole his lunch and he got mad so he knocked you flat on your ass." The curly haired boy winces, shooting a glare at Florent, who shrugs. Mirai softens, making a cooing noise at the thought.

"Will you be okay? You should probably ice it..." she trails off, picking up her chopsticks, stealing a piece of sushi from Nobunari while he's still looking at Adam.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he snorts, elbowing Florent before continuing his meal angrily. Adam makes a mental note to go see Johnny as soon as possible, since operation 'Look Manly to Pick Up Cute Girls' doesn't seem to be working. Therefore, it needs to go. 

\--

Adam knocks on Mr. Weir's office door and there's a strangled, "Just a minute!" from inside before Johnny comes to the door and opens it. He smiles, though, when he sees that it's Adam.

"Yes?" he asks, an eyebrow quirking.

"I was wondering if you could teach me the uh-" Adam motions to his face awkwardly, grimacing. "you know. For my eye?" Johnny just smiles and lets him in.

All his make up is already out, but Adam doesn't know that's because he's been trying to cover up a huge mark Evan left. Johnny figures Adam doesn't really need to know that. It's not his business. 

"Sit down," he commands and Adam does so, quickly. Johnny smiles, pleased, and picks up a round thing with flesh colored stuff and a new sponge and tilts Adam's head gently with a finger on his chin.

Adam winces as the make-up touches his face. It doesn't hurt, it's just cold.

"Evgeni really got you good, didn't he?" Johnny mutters, and Adam just mumbles a reply. Johnny does the best he can with his make up, and it looks alright, a little less angry, but it's still too dark to really completely cover.

"Just remember to ice it," Johnny tells him as Adam gets up, thanking him. "I'm sure that will help it heal." Adam nods and leaves Johnny's office, everyone staring at him as he goes.

\--

It's been a few days, and Scott still can't stop thinking about it. 

All in all, it was an accident; Tessa had dropped a bunch of papers and almost immediately he was kneeling down to help her. When she met his eyes, surrounded by copies and copies of another proposal outline Jeremy had asked her to make, he couldn't help himself. Before he knew it, he had kissed her, and she had turned bright red, quickly scooping up the rest of the papers before running off back to her desk.

Now he's at his desk, still daydreaming about how soft her lips were, and how cute she was with blush tinting her cheeks. He hasn't gotten any work done all day, despite Evan, who still looks angry, walking around and talking to a few people. Normally it's Johnny, but he hasn't seen Johnny leave his office since lunch. Scott doesn't really know why, and he just assumes it's none of his business.

When he looks down at the draft he's been working on, he only sees doodles of a girl, probably Tessa, and lots of swirls. He'll have to start a new draft before anyone sees this.

Balling it up, he tosses the draft in the trash can, noticing the post-it notes that sit, unused, on the edge of the desk.

It's then that he gets the idea. He hasn't spoken to Tessa since the kiss, so maybe there's something he can do to make it up to her.

Grabbing the post-it notes, he tears one off the top, scribbling a note on it before waiting for Tessa to leave her desk. When she does, he immediately stands up, casually walking over to her cubicle and slapping the note right on her monitor.

When Tessa comes back from the bathroom, she finds a little yellow note with the words 'I'm sorry I freaked you out, I hope you can forgive me' written on it. She raises an eyebrow, looking around the room before slipping the note into a drawer of her desk. Why she's compelled to save it, she doesn't know. Even if it is from Patrick or someone like that, it's sweet. 

\--

Even though Tanith made out with Evan a little bit at the Christmas Party last year, she and Johnny are still friends. (It might be because Johnny definitely made out with Stephane a little that night, but that's neither here nor there.)

And sometimes, when Johnny isn't in Evan's office or in Evan's car, moaning his name and leaving nail marks all down his back during their lunch hour, he's with Tanith, eating lunch and gossiping and now since they have a pretty new toy to gossip about, they can't get enough.

"So get this," Tanith says, licking the yogurt off her spoon. "Jeremy's boyfriend keeps calling the office because Jeremy hasn't given him the private extension yet."

Johnny's eyes widen and Tanith just nods. "I know, right! And he calls like, three times a day, and every time he calls, Jeremy's like, don't put him through, I'm busy, tell him I'm in a meeting! and bullshit like that. I think there's a little trouble in paradise." Johnny lets out a low whistle and eats an apple slice. He thinks for a moment, sighing. 

"Do you know his name?" he asks, out of pure curiosity. 

"Yeah, it's Drew Meekins," Tanith answers him, "Why?"

Johnny just stares at her, though, and she looks at him before brushing at her face. "What? Do I have something on my face? What's wrong? Johnny? Johnny? HELLO?" She snaps her fingers in front of his face and he stands suddenly.

"I have to go." And he walks out of the break room, leaving Tanith utterly confused. 

He knocks on Evan's door furiously and walks in without an answer and when Evan sees him, he sighs. 

"Johnny, I told you, I really need-" but Johnny doesn't let him finish. He just walks around the desk and kisses Evan, hard. 

"Our boss is dating my ex-boyfriend," he says, and walks out of Evan's office and into his own. Evan lets out his breath and looks down at the paper he was reading. 

" _What?_ " he says at the document. Unsurprisingly, it doesn't respond.

\--

The new ad campaign launches the next month, and everyone is so busy that they all just actually do their work. Sure, Tessa and Scott start dating and are totally serious about each other and everyone thinks it's disgustingly cute, but that's all that happens. 

Of course, besides the ad campaign earning them more revenue than the last five years combined. 

Everyone congratulates Johnny when they hear the news, but he just shrugs and says, "It wasn't my idea to use Apolo Ohno. That stroke of genius was all Evan and Jeremy." Evan grins at Johnny, ruffling his hair and making him pout. 

"You're so cute," he mumbles, and everyone in the board room stifles a groan. 

"Get a room!" Ben yells from outside the door, and Tanith pulls him away and back to the copier that has decided to spurt ink again. Charlie watches the scene, biting his lip.

"What's the deal with Tanith and Ben?" he asks Meryl, who is puckering her lips at herself in a hand held mirror. (They're all waiting for Jeremy to arrive, so they don't particularly feel the need to be professional.) Meryl just shrugs at him, picking something out from her teeth.

"I think they are best friends," Mirai cuts in, standing against the wall holding a notebook with scribbles all over it that look like shorthand. "Tanith always tells me how they eat dinner together and things and they live together, I think?" She seems to process something in her head before nodding definitively. "Yes. They live together. But I don't think they're ... _together._ "

Charlie just nods at her, and Jeremy steps through the door, looking rather frazzled.

"Sorry, sorry," he says, putting his briefcase down on the table. His hair is a mess, sticking up in every which way and his shirt isn't tucked in correctly and he's missed a button and if Johnny leans the right way, he can see a smooth patch of skin. He tries not to giggle. Evan senses it and pinches his elbow. 

"I had a- I was caught up. At home," he tells them, looking down at his case like he can't remember how to open it.

"Trouble in paradise?" Johnny asks before he can stop himself, and Evan gives him a swift kick under the table. Tanith, who's come back to stand next to Mirai, stifles a giggle too. 

(Johnny and Evan have discussed the whole 'you're-dating-my-ex-boyfriend-and-I'm-dating-the-VP' thing with Jeremy, and while it was incredibly awkward for all of them at first, they seem to have gotten past it, and so Johnny takes every opportunity to make fun of him, just like he'd do to his real friends.)

"You could- you could say that," Jeremy allows, and finally gets his case open. He starts the meeting, then, and everything else is pushed aside. 

\--

When they're done talking about the ad campaign and how to expand it even more and make people want to do all kinds of skating, not just the kind on ice, Tessa and Scott stand up. 

"You guys, we have an announcement!" Tessa says, smiling brightly, taking Scott's hand.

"You're getting married!" Ben yells from outside again, and Tanith rolls her eyes. 

"No," Tessa says, confused. "No, we just-"

"Don't tell us you're _pregnant_ " Johnny chimes in, a grin lighting up his face and something mischievous glinting in his eye. 

"NO," Tessa squawks, flailing a little. "Just shut up and listen to me!" And everyone turns to stare at her, because Tessa is never mean. She seems to realize this, and turns bright red and starts stuttering.

"What she means to say," Scott says, coming to her rescue. "Is that the annual Christmas Party is in a month, and since we're organizing it this year, we thought it might be fun to do a little Secret Santa type of thing." 

Everyone stares at them for a moment before Johnny goes,

"I feel bad for whoever gets Ben. How humiliating would it be to buy a _Hootie and the Blowfish_ cd. Who even listens to them anymore." Ben frowns outside the door, and Tanith and Johnny purposefully keep from looking at each other to keep from laughing. 

"So do you guys want to do it?" Tessa asks quietly, her eyes wide and hopeful. No one can say no to that, so they all nod and shrug and go, "sure, what's the worst that could happen."

\--

 _Evgeni Plushenko._

Adam reads the name over and over again, blinking at the little piece of paper that he's just drawn from a jar. 

"Can I draw another one, please?" he begs Scott, who shakes his head. 

"Sorry, Adam, one draw only," and he shrugs, patting Adam on the shoulder and getting him to move out of the way so Mirai can draw behind him.

What is he supposed to get the man who gave him a black eye for two weeks? He doesn't even know what Plushenko likes, besides salads, and what if he gets the wrong thing and Plushenko punches him again? The thought makes Adam want to cry. 

Johnny slings his arm around Adam's shoulders, glancing at the paper. 

"Who'd you ge- Ohhhhh," Johnny laughs when he sees it, giving Adam a sympathetic look through his giggles. Adam would like to punch him, but Johnny's been so nice to him these past weeks that he can't. Maybe he'll punch Florent later, just for the hell of it. 

"Just get him a scarf. It'll remind him of the Motherland, and he'll love you forever," Johnny shrugs, ruffling Adam's curls. Adam winces a little, not moving, because that always makes it worse. "I think he likes red," Johnny continues, decisively, leading Adam away and into the break room so they can have lunch. 

All of the other interns and Patrick-- especially Patrick-- think it's incredibly strange that Johnny's suddenly taken a liking to some wimpy, curly headed intern, but Adam has a lot of potential, and Johnny sees that. At least, that's what Adam hopes is going on here, because if it's something else, Adam doesn't really want to know what it is. Not that that thought makes any sense, but whatever. He just hopes he's good at his job and that's why Johnny likes him. 

In any case, they have lunch together, and sometimes Evan joins them and then he and Johnny go off somewhere together and sometimes Tanith joins them and Adam laughs so hard at their jokes that he can't breathe and gets red in the face. 

The point is, he likes it. He likes spending time with Johnny and with Evan and Tanith, and it makes his internship a little less unbearable. And that's always something to look forward to. Now if he could only figure out what to get the Russian. Then he'd be set for life.

\--

Meryl draws Stephane and she laughs. That'll be easy. Something with lady bugs. Or maybe zebra stripes. She knows he likes zebra print, too, because he has a pair of zebra print boxers-

Not that Meryl has been rifling through his underwear drawer or anything. No, she just happened to glance one day when Stephane was wearing a t-shirt and jeans on casual Friday and they were just a bit too low and he bent over and Meryl might have almost fallen out of her chair as she was leaning back to look. 

It doesn't really matter, though, because finding a gift for Stephane will be totally easy. Totally.

Except a week until the gift exchange, Meryl still doesn't have a present and this is totally _not easy._

"You'd think there would be more things with lady bugs," she mutters to herself, walking through what has to be the eightieth tacky souvenir shop today. She sighs, defeated, and leaves the shop with nothing for Stephane. 

She settles on an iTunes gift card, because she's lame and at least the card she puts it in has a ladybug on it and a cute red cat. The card might be for a four year old. Whatever. He would never know that.

She arrives at the party with Charlie, really nervous for some reason and Charlie kisses her on the cheek before saying, "Don't worry about it, Meryl. I'm sure he'll like whatever you give him." He waggles his eyebrows and runs off before she can smack him.

\--

They all decide that their gifts will be a lot less embarrassing if they're all drunk when they do the exchange, and it sounds like a good idea when Ben suggests it, but by the time Charlie's so hammered that he's stolen a sprig of mistletoe and managed to attach it to his head somehow, they think that maybe it wasn't the best plan. 

Charlie seems to be the only one who is truly hammered, though, and Adam, the only intern who decided to show, isn't even old enough to drink. Not for another year, at least. 

Jeremy's brought Drew, and they've been sort of bickering all night, which both pleases Johnny immensely and makes him feel immensely awkward. Evan doesn't really care either way, because Johnny's also been all over him all night, and who can complain about that? 

In any case, they all sit down by the pile of presents, and Charlie giggles a little as Johnny pulls a pink package out of it. 

"Patrick," he reads off the tag, and grins, handing it to Patrick. He's not looking forward to opening it. He knows it's something that will embarrass him, and he doesn't even really want to look as he tears the paper off and--

"Oh," he says, staring at the box. _Deluxe Gummy Worms_ , it reads, and these must be from some specialty shop and Patrick loves gummy worms. A lot. "Th-thank you," he stutters, and he's really actually touched that someone noticed he likes gummy worms.

"Patrick's secret santa, reveal yourself!" Johnny says dramatically, and Tanith raises her hand, smiling.

"I hope you like them! I got them in this shop Uptown that makes the best candy and imports from all these really great places," she explains, very friendly due to the nearly gone drink in her hand.

"How did you know I like gummy worms?" He asks, shocked.

"I see them on your desk all the time." Patrick thinks he might cry. 

The gift exchange goes on and on, and Stephane loves his present and gives Meryl a giant hug and a huge kiss on the cheek and she melts a little more. Yu-Na has made Evan a bracelet, because it's not like she has much money to spend on a gift and he stares at it for a moment before looking up at her. Johnny looks worried, like he's not sure how Evan's going to react, but when Evan says,

"Thank you, Yu-Na," in the warmest voice that anyone's ever heard him speak in, Johnny knows he genuinely likes it. Yu-Na smiles happily and snuggles into Adam more, making Adam blush and Patrick angry. 

The next bag Johnny pulls is his own, and he squeals happily. He takes out the tissue paper and stares at the contents of the bag for a moment before pulling out a plastic tiara, complete with faux-fur padding. He immediately puts it on and pulls out a feather boa and a plastic scepter. 

"Who bought me this gift," he demands, and for a moment everyone thinks he's pissed, but then Patrick raises his hand and Johnny gets up and _kisses him on the cheek._ Everyone is shocked and silent.

"How did you know I've always wanted to be a princess!" Johnny shrieks, flailing happily and going back to sit in Evan's lap. Evan just laughs, and from the corner of his eye, he can see Drew Meekins, so maybe his hand snakes around Johnny's waist a little, tugging on his shirt. Johnny takes the nonverbal cue to twist and meet Evan's mouth in a kiss. Evan mutters something to him that makes him blush slightly and he turns back. 

"Okay!" he says, his hands on his knees. "Just one more! And it's for," Johnny squints at the writing on the tag. "Plushenko!" He grins and hands it to the Russian.

Plushenko only participated in this because Stephane made him. He'd drawn Tessa, and gotten Yana to make her a beautiful flowy scarf, and Tessa had nearly cried when she opened it and thanked him profusely. Plushenko just grunted in reply, taking another large swallow of his drink. 

By now, he's pretty far gone, and he's also a lot more talkative than anyone has ever seen him. He's slurring, of course, but most people can't tell if that's the vodka or the accent. They decide it's a little bit of both. 

He opens the package and pulls out one of those custom Tupperware things, and this one is made specially for salads, and has his name printed on it in English and Russian. He looks at it for a moment, and everyone knows who's given it to him. 

Adam feels his face turn red as Plushenko looks at him slowly, and then gets up (Yu-Na scrambles out of the way to avoid getting sat on) and plops down next to Adam on the couch. Everyone watches, and Johnny suddenly wishes he had popcorn.

"You have this made for me?" Plushenko asks him, and Adam nods furiously. 

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be funny and also kind of helpful please don't hurt me again I-" and he tries to run away as Plushenko wraps his arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. Adam squeaks and Plushenko kisses his temple.

"Thank you," he says, and Stephane thinks he really ought to get Evgeni out of there. "You are dear friend." And hugs him again. Adam is as red as a beet, and no one knows if it's from embarrassment or lack of air.

\--

Johnny snorts with laughter a little while later while he's standing next to Adam. He can still remember the look on Adam's face as Plushenko kissed him, mainly because it's still there. Adam frowns deeply, though, and gives Johnny a little shove that sends him tumbling into Evan, but that's just because Johnny has terrible balance when he's drunk. 

Evan catches him, though and smiles down at him, brushing some hair from his face.

"Hi baby," Johnny mumbles at Evan, forgetting Adam's there momentarily and Evan chuckles.

"You look like a swan with this thing," he says, messing with Johnny's boa.

"Well, you look like a mongoose with that nose, but you don't hear me complaining," Johnny retorts and Evan shuts him up with a soft kiss, making Johnny giggle. Someone clears their throat behind them and they both turn, and Johnny squeals happily.

"Jeff!" He basically shouts, throwing his arms around Jeff's shoulders. "Jeffrey," he says seriously, pulling away suddenly. "Jeffrey, you need to meet Adam." Johnny turns, tugging Jeff's wrist until he moves forward, right in front of Adam. 

"Adam," Johnny says, "This is Jeffrey Buttle." Adam stares for a moment. Buttle as in...Buttle Skating Co? As in the _owner of the company?_ Adam clears his throat and extends his hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Adam says, shaking Jeff's hand. "I'm Adam Rippon." Jeff smiles at him, licking his lips in a very discreet manner before nodding and turning back to Johnny. 

"Well, Johnny," Jeff says charmingly, "You'll have to forgive me, but I think I may just steal your friend here." And he smiles and Adam thinks that maybe he should be a little scared as Jeff winds his arm around his shoulders and leads him somewhere quieter so they can talk. He survived two Plushenko hugs, though. This should be cake. 

\--

What Adam doesn't realize is that Jeff likes him. Jeff really, really likes him and it only gets worse after they talk at the Christmas party for hours until Michelle finally pulls him away, muttering, "He was cute." Jeff agrees and vows to get his phone number some how. 

He's too drunk to realize that it's an intern he's crushing on, and while Jeff's career is more than fine, he could ruin Adam's with a few simple actions. 

And Jeff doesn't even know if Adam likes boys. But everyone likes Jeff, so he's not really worried about that part.

\--

Charlie still has the mistletoe on his head after the gift exchange. He's sobered up a little, and is wearing his new Mickey Mouse watch that Mirai got for him, along with the mistletoe. He spots Tanith and takes a deep breath. It's now or never. 

Tanith is talking to Patrick. She's never really spoken to Patrick before, but enough Rum and Coke will make anyone friendly enough to speak to the training supervisor, so she doesn't really notice Charlie when he walks up.

What she does notice, however, is when Charlie spins her around and puts a hand to her cheek, muttering 'mistletoe' and kisses her right in front of everyone. 

She's too shocked to do anything for a moment and then her brain remembers that _she wants this_ and she kisses back, a hand tugging at Charlie's stupid curls. They break apart for a breath, and Tanith is beaming, but Charlie looks sick. 

"I have to go," he says, and lets her go and runs to the bathroom, retching into the toilet.

Tanith frowns.

\--

 

"Say 'thank you'."

" _arigatou gozaimasu._ "

"No, no, in english! 'Thank you'."

"Sankyuu."

"Close..."

Oda doesn't really celebrate Christmas, since he's Japanese, but Mirai thinks it's nice to get him a present anyway.

By present, she means actually teach him English so he can, you know, actually be useful around the office instead of causing Patrick grief. Not that she particularly cares about Patrick. She just knows someone sweet like Oda is capable of more.

She thinks up a master plan to sit Oda down for a little while every day after the holidays and teach him how to sound some things out so people can actually understand him. It's a lengthy and rather frustrating process, but Mirai knows someone is going to have to do it. Jeff made Oda an intern because he felt bad, not because he was really good at communicating with others. Luckily, she is getting results.

During lunch, she points at Adam's sandwich.

" _kore wa nan desu ka? eiigo de._ " she asks.

"Bureedo." he answers, chewing on the word.

"Bread. And this is a sandwich. Sand. Wich."

"Sando--" he drifts back into Japanese and she corrects him. "Sandowichi." Florent laughs a little at 'chi', so Adam gives him a glare.

"Good! You're getting better."

Mirai decides that Oda's final test is to present Evan with a sandwich. Placing it on a plate in Oda's hands, she knocks on Evan's door, peeking in to make sure Johnny isn't bent over the desk or straddling Evan or something. He's not, so she opens it for Oda.

Walking in slowly, he stops in front of Evan's desk, holding out the plate in both hands.

"Herro, Misutaa Rysacheki. Thiso issu yooar sandowichi thatto I haavu burot yuu. I hoppu yuu enjoii itto. Sankyuu."

Evan doesn't understand a word he says, but he looks at the sandwich, and hey, it looks pretty good, so why not? He's hungry, anyway. It's the right thing to do.

So he takes it, smiling at Oda, nodding.

"Areegatoe, Oda." Evan tries his Japanese out, and apparently it's enough because Oda smiles, bowing deeply before skipping out of the room. 

\--

Jeff gets Adam's phone number from Evan, who gets it from Johnny, who realizes he doesn't have it when Evan asks and he marches straight over to Adam and demands it from him. Patrick stares. But really, that's all Patrick ever does. 

Adam gets a text from an unknown number, and while he would usually just delete it, he thinks maybe it's Johnny.

It's not.

" _hey, it's jeff,_ it says, _you know, from the xmas party. i was wondering if youd like to have lunch?_ "

Adam stares at his screen for a moment. It Saturday morning, and he really doesn't have anything else to do, and Yu-Na is off somewhere with Mirai and Oda, and he has to admit, he's kind of lonely. So, he replies.

" _hey jeff! like i could forget who you are lol. lunch sounds great! when and where?_ "

Adam hits send and hopes he doesn't regret it later.

" _Armand's, 3pm :)_ " is Jeff's almost instant reply, and Adam sighs a little as he types " _great see you there_ " on his phone and sends it. 

He gets up off the couch, checking the time. It's not even noon yet, so he should be alright for a shower. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and stares. 

What is he going to wear?

\--

Jeff smiles at his phone happily as Adam sends the confirmation message that he will indeed meet him for lunch. He gets up from his chair in the living room, moving to the bedroom to take a shower, because he's pretty sure he smells terrible. Well, at least terrible for how he usually smells. 

Michelle spots him and raises an eyebrow, following him into the bedroom. "You seem happy today," she says, tapping a finger to her chin. 

"Just going to lunch with a friend," Jeff says cheerfully, shrugging his shoulders. 

"The curly headed boy from the party a few weeks ago?" she asks, because she figures it's her business too. He nods, still smiling and looking through his drawers for a shirt. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Michelle prods gently, leaning against the door frame. Jeff looks at her questioningly and she shrugs.

"He looked young, is all," she explains. "Just be careful with him." 

Jeff smiles a toothy grin at her and says, "Darling, when am I ever anything but?" And then he moves into the bathroom swiftly, closing the door. 

Michelle looks at the outfit he's laid out, fingers the smooth cloth of the shirt. She picks it up and puts it back in the closet, pulling out a more casual one that Jeff was no doubt looking for. She leaves the room, closing the door softly behind her so she can't hear Jeff's singing while she tries to work.

\--

Adam arrives at Armand's at three pm on the dot, because even though it's Saturday, Jeff is still his boss, and he doesn't want to be late. He's not even really sure what this lunch meeting or date or whatever is for. Are they friends? Adam only spoke to him that one time at the party, and sure they had good conversation, but still. 

Jeff waves to him from the bar and Adam walks up to him sheepishly, running a hand through his curls. 

"I didn't know what to wear," he mumbles, standing next to Jeff awkwardly, tugging his blazer around himself a little more. He has a plain, gray t-shirt on underneath and some nice, dark jeans and his work shoes. 

"I didn't know if it was business casual or what," he jokes weakly, and Jeff finishes off his drink and smiles at him, patting him on the shoulder. 

"It's fine, Adam, really. You look great," there's a little sparkle in his eye as he winks, and Adam feels his face flush slightly. Weird. 

"Now, do you want to sit here or at a table?" 

"Table," Adam replies. "I don't really like to drink, much. I'm not in the habit."

That seems to stop Jeff for a moment, and he looks at Adam, processing, and says, "Well that's fine then." He slides off his stool and thinks that maybe Michelle was right. She usually is, Jeff should make more of a habit to listen to her. But listening to her is like listening to his mom or his sister, most of the information just goes right over his head.

"When's your birthday?" Jeff asks easily, pulling out Adam's chair for him.

"November 11th," he replies, sitting down. "I just turned 21 a few months ago." Jeff just nods, and then,

"So you're an intern." It's not a question.

"Yeah," Adam agrees. This is weird. Doesn't Jeff already know he's an intern? Hadn't Johnny said that when they were introduced? Maybe he hadn't. Whatever.

They look at each other for a moment before Jeff smiles again, and Adam's not worried anymore. 

\--

Adam gets home around ten, and he's a little tipsy, because maybe he let Jeff talk him into a drink or two. Yu-Na looks at them as they say goodnight, and Jeff reaches out to brush a curl away, but instead pulls it. Adam's face flushes again and Jeff bites his lip slightly.

Jeff really, really wants to kiss him. But as far as Adam knows, he's happily married and that's a little bit too much information on the first hanging out date or whatever this is. Adam waves to him as he walks down the hall to the elevator, shutting the door when he steps on. 

"You look happy," Yu-Na says suspiciously. She's never seen him this way, ever. Not even when she got him drunk in Korea and he got hit on by three girls. Not even then.

Adam shrugs, smiling. "I guess I am." 

He wakes up the next day with a terrible hangover.

\--

Tessa and Scott hold a short meeting in the board room right before lunch one day, about a week after Jeffery and Adam have their lunch date, and Tessa clears her throat loudly. "Everyone--"

"Are you getting married this time?" Ben asks, and everyone knows it's just because he wants to throw a bachelor party. 

"Shut up, Ben," Scott says, sighing. "Let her talk." Tessa smiles at him. 

"Thanks, babe. Anyway, as you all should know, the Intra-Office Olympics are coming up!! The sign-up sheet for events and teams will be in the break room! And please, no fake names this time, you guys."

"She means you, Ben," Tanith says pointedly and Ben just shrugs.

"I thought Oben-Wan Kenobi was clever," he says and everyone groans.

Adam stands and walks over to Johnny, who smiles at him.

"What are the Intra-Office Olympics?" Adam asks, and Evan stares at him.

"They're only the best thing to happen all year," he says, not waiting for Johnny to start talking. The Olympics are kind of Evan's thing. His schtick. He loves them. Even trains for some of the events. Not that anyone besides Johnny knows that. 

"What are they, though," Adam asks.

"Basically everyone from the office gets together," Evan explains to him, more animated than Adam's ever seen him be. "And we go to a park and it's kind of like a picnic, but we call it the Olympics because there are these events. Some of them change every year, like the cake-eating contest, but there are some that we always have, like sack races and--" Johnny stifles a giggle and Evan shoots him a glare.

"And there's a big water balloon fight at the end of everything. It's lots of fun and everyone comes. And even if you're not on a team, you can still come and have fun."

"Is it just people from Buttle?" Adam asks, eyebrows furrowing.

"No," Johnny answers him, this time. "It's the whole building. Like, this company has Jeff's name on it, but he owns the whole building, and each floor, except the third and first, house companies. The fourth floor is one that sells cleaning supplies," Johnny sighs dreamily. "They give us samples all the time. They're wonderful. And the second floor houses a fabric distribution company. They specialize in lace," he says with another grin, and Adam wonders what the inside of his house looks like. 

"Oh. And third floor is tech support with Stephane and Plushenko, right?" Adam asks, and Johnny nods. "And the first is just what, supply closets?"

"Mainly," Evan answers him. "There are some copiers down there too that we use when ours breaks." Adam nods. 

"It sounds fun," Adam says with a shrug. "Are you guys going to compete?"

"I won't, but Evan will. He does the same event every year," Johnny says, rolling his eyes. "The sack racing. He and Plushenko have this ridiculous rivalry. Plushenko won last year, but Evan swears he's going to beat him this time."

"I am!" Evan says petulantly, hands on his hips. "And stop talking about me!"

"Boys," Johnny mutters and Adam grins at him.

\--

It starts when Drew shows up to take Jeremy to lunch. 

Jeremy just stares at him, blinking for a moment as Johnny sits in front of Jeremy's desk, intensely examining every single word on the paper in front of him, but listening to everything that happens.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asks with a weak smile. He's trying to look like he's happy that Drew's here. It's not working. "I told you not to bother me-"

"BOTHER you?" Drew asks incredulously, and Jeremy wishes Johnny were gone and that his office door was closed, but no such luck. "I'm taking you to lunch! I'm trying to be nice!" Drew's whining, and Johnny knows it all too well. He's about to throw a fit.

"But if trying to be nice to my BOYFRIEND isn't good enough, then I guess I can just LEAVE, and NEVER COME BACK," he positively screeches, and Tanith stares in the door, her eyes wide. Jeremy notices and gives her an apologetic look. 

"Seriously, Jer, am I bothering you? Do you not want me here?" Drew asks, his face falling. He seems not to notice that his ex-boyfriend is in the room.

Jeremy takes a deep breath and starts to answer, but Drew cuts him off.

"Fine. I'm gone." And Drew is gone, leaving the office in a huff, and Jeremy sits down in his chair, unable to speak.

Johnny bites his lip. "I'm sorry," he offers, and Jeremy just nods.

\--

Adam does not like boys.

Well, that's not entirely true. He's always had friends, bros or whatever, but he has never, ever wanted to kiss a boy. Especially not one like Jeff, who's older and charming and _his boss,_ but every time Jeff says something or laughs or smiles, Adam wants to kiss him. 

It's disconcerting, to say the least. 

It's also not that he's never thought about the notion of being gay. Because he has. There was a definite period in the beginning of high school when he didn't have a girlfriend and didn't want one and only hung out with guys and wore pants that were really tight and his mom definitely thought he was gay.

It turns out he was just a hipster, but that's a different story. 

In any case, his mom totally thought he was gay and had all these really descriptive conversations about it with him and how to be safe and it kind of turned him off any sexual activity for awhile. But then he got a girlfriend and hadn't really thought about it since then.

He does like girls, too. He likes them a lot. They way they move and the way they giggle and how their hair shines nicely and swishes around their shoulders when they walk a certain way. He likes the line of their collarbones and their hips and he likes _curves_.

But he also really, really likes Jeff. And Jeff seems to like him too, with all the hand grazing and the gentle curl tugging and the way his fingertips will brush his cheek when he's blushing. Adam just really, really likes him. 

He knows it's a bad thing, to like the owner of the company you work for, but Jeff keeps calling him on weekends to hang out, and Jeff's even told him that he doesn't love Michelle, just married her to make his father happy and she doesn't love him all that much either, and Adam just gets really, really nervous when Jeff talks about it because it's like Jeff is trying to tell him something and Adam just _isn't getting it._

Adam thinks he does get it, though, more than Jeff thinks he does, and that might be what scares him the most. The fact that he can want something so much that he's never wanted before. It's terrifying. 

He decides to talk to Johnny about it, because if anyone's going to know about wanting to make out with your male superior, it's Johnny.

Johnny, however, just blinks at him when he tells him.

"Honey, I don't think this is a good idea," he says softly, putting his phone down on Adam's coffee table. 

"What's not a good idea? Me telling you or the whole thing?"

"The whole thing," Johnny clarifies. "And I know I am going to sound like such a hypocrite, but falling for the boss is a really bad idea. Especially since you're an intern and he- well, he basically owns you. It's a bad dynamic and I just-" Johnny sighs. "I don't want to have to kill Jeff for hurting you." 

Adam just nods. He knows Johnny's right.

\--

Meryl hates this stupid copier. It breaks down every single week, and she _always_ has to go downstairs to use the ancient ones that take ten minutes for fifteen copies of something.

At least they never break down, she thinks as she walks back up the stairs, pile of papers in her arms. The elevator's iffy too today, and she doesn't want to risk it.

Apparently, Stephane doesn't either, because he runs right into her just as she reaches the bottom of a new flight, sending her carefully organized papers flying everywhere. She blinks, and nearly screams, but she realizes it's Stephane and he's apologizing in French and she can't stay mad at that. Damn it.

"It's fine, it's fine," she mumbles, scooping up her papers quickly, not caring about their organization at the moment. She can re-do it at her desk. It's fine. 

Stephane hands her a stack and looks at her a moment. He slowly reaches up as Meryl freezes to the spot and brushes a stray hair out of her face. His hand doesn't leave her face, though, and she can feel her cheeks heating up. 

"I meant to do this," Stephane whispers to her, "at the Christmas party." And then he leans forward and presses his lips to hers softly, and for a minute, Meryl can't move.

And then she drops the papers again and tears herself away. Stephane's brow furrows as he watches her bend down and scramble for the papers.

"I'm sorry," she says quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I have to go," and she runs up the stairs all the way to the fifth floor, chest heaving when she sits down at her desk. Charlie, who's been in a bad mood since he kissed Tanith and then puked his guts out and refuses to speak to her, pokes his head over the cubicle wall.

"You alright?" he asks, eyebrow quirking.

Meryl shakes her head. "Stephane kissed me."

Charlie just stares.

\--

It's a big shock when, not even a week later, Meryl walks into the supply closet on the first floor for some disinfectant wipes and finds Stephane making out with Brian, the maintenance guy. 

And 'making out' is a figurative term, because they are definitely rounding second base when she opens the door, and all she can do is stare. And clear her throat, loudly. 

"Sorry," she mutters as she walks by them, grabbing the wipes and then quickly exiting the room. Her heart is beating really fast against her chest and she can feel her pulse throbbing by her jaw, and she has to hang on to the railing for the stairs so she doesn't fall over. 

Stephane comes out the hallway, his shirt still a little rumpled to find Meryl sitting on the stairs, her head between her knees. She may or may not be crying. 

She isn't, Stephane finds out, as she picks up her head to look at him. She looks pissed. And she doesn't even want to see Stephane right now, much less speak to him. She stands quickly, rushing up the stairs to the second floor to get the elevator there. 

Stephane looks after her, almost sadly, because maybe he really did like her. He just likes Brian more. Why can't he ever have both?

\--

Meryl invites Tanith over to her apartment, because she figures it's bad to be alone when you have more than one pint of Ben and Jerry's in your freezer, and Tanith likes ice cream. And Titanic. And sobbing into pints of ice cream while watching Titanic. Who doesn't love that? 

Tanith looks at Meryl for a moment, spoon still in her mouth. "You know," she says, removing it and pointing it at the tv, paused on the image of Kate Winslet's asshole fiance. "Guys suck."

"They totally do," Meryl agrees. She knows she shouldn't be taking this so hard, but Stephane was so flirty and maybe it was because she hasn't had a boyfriend in awhile, but she thought that meant he liked her. Whatever.

"I mean, they're just so stupid. One minute they kiss you and then the next they're not speaking to you or making out with someone else," Tanith rants, hoping Charlie isn't making out with someone else, too. That would suck. "And it's just ...dumb. Boys are just dumb."

Meryl just sighs.

\--

Jeremy can't eat. He can't sleep. He can't do anything because all of a sudden he's single, and he doesn't even know why. Well, he knows why, and it's because he was an asshole to Drew and he totally deserved to be broken up with, but it's still a shock. He's still shaken, and he spends the rest of the day staring at his wall, with Johnny coming in to check on him every now and then. 

The ache in his chest lessens a little as the week passes, but then he'll go home and find one of Drew's stupid shirts and it comes back full force and he can't do anything except sit in his bathtub and sob without tears. 

He's still pretty depressed when the Office Olympics come around, and he really doesn't even want to go, but he thinks Evan and Johnny might kill him if he doesn't. 

So, he packs up a bang of stuff, mainly sunscreen and an umbrella and various other things, grabs the cake he's made and goes to the park where they're all supposed to meet. 

Of course, when he gets there, he's trying to maneuver with all of his stuff and his umbrella falls out of his bag and he trips over it and the cake goes flying and so does Jeremy, straight into the dirt. He sits up, sighing, and suddenly there's a tan hand in front of his face. He follows the arm up to a face, a smiling, handsome face, and he squints like the sun is in his eyes, but it isn't. 

"Need help?" the man asks him, and Jeremy grins for the first time in weeks.

"More than you know," he replies, taking his hand and getting up.

\--

The events start before anyone gets a chance to eat, because once about five years ago, there had been a disaster after the three-legged race when someone decided to stuff their face with hot dogs right before it. 

They don't speak of this catastrophe.

The first event is a ring toss, that Meryl wins, surprisingly. Sasha Cohen, from the cleaning supplies company gives her a death glare for it, but Meryl doesn't notice. She gets a little medal bought at a toy store and a fake rose, and she waves to all her fans. She gives the rose to Charlie, afterward, muttering, "Give it to Tanith," because she's a good person, okay?

There are egg races that Daisuke from the lace company wins, a javelin sort of event that Oda wins by a surprising amount, beating even last year's winner, Joannie Rochette and Patrick (who is scarily good at throwing sharp objects), and before the sack races, there's a three legged race. 

Jeff approaches Adam with two ties, smiling mischievously.

"No," Adam says, shaking his head, already holding back laughs. 

"Come on!" Jeff nearly whines, shaking the ties at him. "Michelle won't do it with me and Johnny and Evan are teaming up and come onnn." Jeff pouts, and Adam sighs at him. 

He stands, though, and Jeff claps his hands happily. 

"Okay, now come here, stand next to me," he says, pulling Adam over, and Adam can feel goosebumps and this is bad. It's too late, though, because Jeff has tied their legs together and Adam can't escape. Jeff grins brightly at him, an arm going around his shoulders.

"Okay," he says, holding tightly to Adam, probably a little tighter than he needs to. Adam doesn't mind. "Tied leg first. Andddd one, two," Jeff laughs as they walk successfully to the starting line where Mirai and Yu-Na are, along with Johnny and Evan. There's a team from the lace company, some oldish guy named Brian and a slightly younger one named Tim. There's a team from the cleaning supplies company, too, but they already look unsteady, so no one pays attention to them. 

Adam sighs nervously, and puts his arm tentatively around Jeff's waist, looking up at him.

Their eyes meet, and Jeff's smile turns confused before, 

"Okay, READY?" Stephane yells, and they both snap to attention, nodding. 

"READY," he yells again, green flag in hand. "SET, GO!!" He jumps up and down like a lunatic as they take off, waving the flag. 

Johnny and Evan are down before the halfway mark, Johnny half on top of Evan and they're laughing and Johnny's trying to untie their legs so he can reach Evan's mouth for a kiss. It's not working well, though, and he gives up.

Jeffrey and Adam are close behind Yu-Na and Mirai, the other teams somewhere behind them. Adam doesn't know which one of them does it, but a leg gets twisted wrong and the tie comes undone and they're tripping over each other suddenly and the next thing he knows, Adam is horizontal.

And on top of Jeff. Oh God, oh God. His hands are on Jeff's chest and their faces are really close and Adam can almost taste him. They're staring at each other, and no one's laughing, no one really seems to notice them, they're too busy congratulating the girls. 

Adam leans in a little as Jeff leans up, and Adam swears he feels his lips brush Jeff's before he's pulled up roughly by the back of his shirt by Johnny, who has obviously managed to get himself untied. 

"Okay, Adam!" Johnny says a little too loudly, his cheeks pink like he knew what was about to happen. "We're going to go eat now, okay? I think Jeremy made cake!" And Johnny pulls him away with an iron clad grip on his wrist. Adam's too dazed to protest.

Michelle walks up to Jeff, offering a hand up. He takes it, staring after Johnny and Adam. Michelle pats his shoulder, shrugging a little and Jeff knows that means 'tough luck, kid'

But Jeffrey Buttle does not give up without a fight.

\--

This is it. This is the big race. This is what Evan has been training for in his apartment, using a pillowcase instead of a potato sack. He doesn't even care that Johnny laughs at him for hours because he's _going to beat Plushenko._ He is. 

They take their starting positions, and it's just Evan and Plushenko. Everyone else knows it's useless to intervene. Also they don't want to get smashed by the huge egos colliding. Evan sizes Plushenko up, just because he can. He's got about three inches on the Russian, but that doesn't actually mean anything in this game. It actually makes it harder, because it's more difficult to hop when your center of gravity is far from the earth. 

But it's okay, because Evan knows he's totally going to win.

Stephane yells "GO," and waves his stupid green flag, and Evan and Plushenko take off, hopping furiously in their sacks towards the little red ribbon someone's strung between two trees. 

It's neck and neck for about a yard, and then Plushenko trips on something and falls and Evan knows he's got it.

He breaks the ribbon and fist pumps triumphantly, people swarming around him to congratulate him. Evan thinks he might actually cry as he gets his medal and his rose. He says he's going to frame them, and Johnny knows he's not kidding. 

\--

Jeremy manages to fall down another five times in the course of the day, and each time the handsome man, Massimo he's introduced himself as, has been there to help him up, dusting off his knees. Jeremy thinks he's adorable, and blushes like an idiot every time he smiles. 

The last fall causes Jeremy to scrape his palm on the asphalt, and Massimo is in the disgusting public bathroom with him, cleaning out the wound with Jeremy's first aid kit. 

He hisses as Massimo puts the alcohol pad on the scrapes, getting the little rocks out and cleaning it. He covers it in a big band-aid and, without breaking eye contact with Jeremy, brings the injured palm up to his lips to kiss it. 

The pressure on the scrape hurts, but Jeremy can't even care. 

\--

Michelle Kwan has just been hit in the face with a water balloon. This is not okay for several reasons.

Not only is there a rigid 'no face shots' rule, Sasha freaking Cohen just threw that water balloon and hit her in the face and if Michelle's make up is ruined, someone is going to be _severely_ hurt. She picks up a balloon and launches it at Sasha, it bursts on her head, soaking her. 

Michelle laughs, and Sasha runs at her. 

This, of course, causes a chase while the fight is going on, and everyone's not only trying to dodge balloons, but two crazy women trying to tear each other's eyes out. 

Jeff catches Michelle before she can do any real harm, clicking his tongue at her. "Stop that, darling," he says, smoothing her hair back.

Even if she doesn't love him, Jeff can still calm her down like no one else. She sighs, relaxing a little. Jeff smiles at her and then lets her go, grabbing a balloon and launching it at Johnny as payback for earlier. 

Johnny glares daggers at him, and picks up a water gun. Jeff's smile disappears very quickly. 

Soon, all the balloons are gone and the water's out of all the guns and everyone's tired and wet and very, very happy. 

\--

Charlie approaches Tanith's desk the next Monday, the rose in his hand and rigid determination flowing through his body. He stops right in front of her, thrusting the rose out.

"We should go to dinner," he says, and Tanith raises her eyebrow. This isn't romantic at all, she thinks, but she reaches out and takes the rose anyway. 

"Okay," she says, because she doesn't want romance. She wants Charlie. He smiles, obviously relieved, and she smiles back.

They go to dinner that night at Armand's. Tanith gets a chicken salad, and Charlie gets some sort of pasta that smells delicious and Tanith wishes she weren't on a diet. 

"That smells really good," she tells him.

"You want a taste?" Charlie asks, twirling some on the fork and offering it to her. She shakes her head. 

"No, no. That's okay. If I eat that it'll ruin my whole nutrition plan." Charlie nods, seeming to understand. Meryl went through something like that a few years ago before giving up on it and eating what she wanted in smaller portions. 

Wait, why is he thinking about Meryl? Focus, Charlie. Cute girl in front of you. 

They eat in silence for awhile before Charlie brings up some movie and they talk about it, laughing weakly. Charlie really likes her, but he can't help thinking that maybe they're just better off as friends. 

He drops her off at her apartment, thanking her for a lovely evening.

"That kind of sucked, didn't it?" Tanith says, and Charlie nods in agreement.

"I guess we just missed our moment," she shrugs. "But thanks for dinner!" She goes in her door and closes it. They both wonder what Meryl's doing right now.

\--

Charlie's at Meryl's door twenty minutes later. She opens it, wearing pajama pants and an old sweatshirt, hair in a messy bun.

"I think I might love you," Charlie tells her, and she shuts the door on him. He stares at it for a moment and then she opens it again.

"What?" she says, confused. 

"I think I might love you. On my date with Tanith, you were all I could think about. What you would have said about the terrible band or the food or what jokes we could have made and I think I love you."

"Okay," Meryl replies, stepping back into her apartment. "Fair enough," he hears her mutter and then the door clicks shut behind her. 

Charlie doesn't know what he's doing anymore. 

\--

It's three days after the Office Olympics, a Tuesday, and for some reason, Jeff is at work. 

Not that he never comes in, it's just usually Michelle instead or a Monday, Wednesday, or Friday. Never a Tuesday. Never. 

Adam spots him while he's on his lunch break, and Jeff gives him a smile, maybe biting the corner of his lips a little. He walks over, and Adam looks around nervously. If they talk here, where everyone can see, they'll know something weird is going on.

Nothing weird is actually going on, Adam remembers, thinking about it for a moment, but maybe he'd like something to be happening, but he also doesn't want his job in jeopardy or for people to think he's getting any special favors. And he wouldn't want to keep it a secret. Truthfully, he probably couldn't keep it a secret. 

But most of all, Adam doesn't want to get hurt.

All in all, he's just really, really confused. And Jeff definitely isn't helping matters by coming in on Tuesday at a time where Adam can't avoid him or something. 

But, Jeff is already beside him, asking him some question and sitting across from him at the table. Adam blinks.

"What? I'm sorry, I zoned out."

"Is your sandwich good?" Jeff repeats, tilting his head a little and smiling. He knows, after what happened-- or what almost happened-- at the Olympics that Adam likes him. You don't just nearly kiss someone you don't like. Hopefully. 

"Yeah, it's alright," Adam replies, raising an eyebrow. Jeff slaps his hand down on the table and stands.

"Well, I should be going. I have to meet with Evan about something. See you later, Adam." And Jeff's out the door, walking to Evan's office. It's not until he's cleaning up his lunch that Adam notices the piece of paper on Jeff's side of the table.

 _meet me in 107. 3:45. we need to talk._

Adam stares at it for awhile and then pockets it. They do, indeed, need to talk.

\--

Johnny corners Jeff in his office at 3:40, closing the door securely. 

"You can't do this," Johnny says, blocking Jeff's way. Jeff just raises an eyebrow.

"I'm a grown man, Johnny. You're not my father, get out of my way." It's the first time Johnny's ever heard Jeff's voice be anything but sunshine and rainbows. It's a little frightening, but Johnny can't just let Jeff do this.

"You're going to hurt him, Jeff," he says, and Jeff looks offended.

"No, I'm not! Why would I hurt him? He's wonderful and cute and-"

"And _twenty-one_ , Jeff." Johnny looks at him pleadingly. "He's so young, and you might have experience and whatever, but he doesn't, and trust me, he's never done anything with a boy before, and I don't think he's even been in love with a girl."

"What's your point, Johnny?" Jeff asks, crossing his arms.

"You know what my point is," he replies, hands on his hips, and the more Jeff thinks about it, the more he really does know.

\--

Adam feels like an idiot. He's been standing in the supply closet next to all the ink and the paper, waiting for Jeff to show up and he hasn't yet. He feels stupid, like someone's playing a trick on him, and he's a little hurt. Why would Jeff do this? He's about to reach out for the door handle to leave before it opens and Jeff walks in, but he doesn't look happy. 

This can't be good.

He looks at Adam for a moment, just looking, like he's thinking something over in his head and Adam shrinks a little under the gaze. Jeff's eyes soften, though, and he moves forward, reaching out to cup Adam's cheek.

"I'm going to kiss you now, okay?" And he does. 

When their lips touch, Adam is shocked for a minute, just standing there dumbly as Jeff kisses him and his hand moves to cradle the back of his head, fingers tangling in the curls. Jeff pulls away, but his hand is still there and they're still really close and Adam isn't here to do this. He's here to tell Jeff that they can't do whatever it is they're doing anymore. It's too risky, too stupid. Too good.

"Fuck," Adam breathes, and his hands go to Jeff's jacket, tugging him close so they can kiss again and Adam can stop thinking about why he's actually here. 

Jeff's other hand goes to Adam's waist, running up and down his side, and Adam shivers a little, pressing closer to him in the small space. Jeff moves them back so the metal shelves are digging into Adam's shoulders and lower back, but he doesn't care. He can't. 

Jeff kisses him hard, aggressive, and Adam makes a sound in the back of his throat, completely intoxicated. 

\--

Johnny frowns when Adam comes back, fiddling with the collar of his shirt and running a hand through his curls. 

_I guess you're going to need that make-up I got you after all,_ Johnny types in a text, referencing the secret Santa present he'd picked out as a joke for Adam. _come to my office._

Adam arrives at the door a few minutes later, his face more flushed than before. He's blushing this time, though, because of the text and _how did Johnny know._

"I'll tell you what I told Jeff," Johnny says frankly, and Adam hates how perceptive he is. "You can't do this." 

"I can do-"

"Yes, yes I know. You can do what you want, you're a big boy, but Adam he is your _boss._ And you're twenty-one! You haven't even really experienced anything yet and Jeff has and you just- I just don't want you to get hurt." Johnny sighs.

"Evan's your boss," Adam argues weakly. He knows Johnny's right. 

"Yeah, but Evan isn't married to a woman. Evan isn't eight years older than me or eight years younger. Evan and I don't have to be a secret, and I know, at the end of the day, Evan isn't just going to leave me because he has to go back to his wife and his house and his homophobic, dying father." 

Adam just bites his lip, looking at the floor. He can feel his throat tightening like he's going to cry, but he can't. He won't let himself. 

"Kitten," Johnny says gently, stepping forward, hand outstretched. "I know you don't know what you want right now, and that's perfectly fine. That's normal, and you should explore. You should fall in love a few times, with boys or girls or whoever you want." His hand connects with Adam's cheek, and Adam sniffles a little.

"And I know you want Jeff," Johnny continues, "and ultimately, it's your choice, but this could ruin you in more ways than one." 

 

\--

Adam meets Jeff for lunch the next day, but he doesn't even sit down at the table Jeff has picked out. Jeff's smiling and happy and Adam knows they could be happy together, but he knows Johnny's right too. 

"We can't do this," Adam says miserably, looking down at Jeff. His smile fades and his brow furrows and he looks down at the table for a minute.

"You're right," he says to the tabletop, and Adam squeezes his eyes shut and turns to leave. Jeff catches his wrist and his hand slides down to lace their fingers together. "I'm sorry," is all he says, and Adam takes his hand out of Jeff's and walks out of the restaurant. 

\--

Yu-Na knows something's wrong. All Adam ever does is sit in his room and read weird, depressing books that are as big as her head. He never smiles anymore, or laughs, and he hasn't seen Jeff for three weeks and Yu-Na thinks maybe this has something to do with it. 

"Adam," she says quietly. "Are you okay?" Her English has improved exponentially in the last few months, and Adam just looks up, smiling gently.

"Yeah, Yu-Na, I'm fine." She nods and leaves him there, because if she doesn't know what's wrong, she can't fix it. 

\--

Meryl feels strange around Tanith.

Which, really, is strange in itself, because it's not like Tanith came to her apartment in the middle of the night and confessed her potential love to Meryl like Charlie did. Meryl just feels like Tanith thinks that she stole Charlie or something, which she really didn't. She isn't even sure how she feels about Charlie.

Except she's pretty sure she does know how she feels about Charlie. It's in the way she loves to hear him laugh and see him smile. And how he would never do anything to hurt her and how he glares at Stephane when he comes to fix anyone's computer. 

Yeah. She's pretty sure she might be in love with him too.

\--

At work, Adam's quiet. Not that he was loud, like Florent is-- and now Oda, thanks to Mirai-- but he would at least be friendly with people. Now he just keeps his head down and does his work and rarely ever has lunch with Johnny anymore. Jeff hasn't been into work in the past three weeks, and when Evan asks Michelle about it, she just shrugs and says, "He's just been really down lately. His dad isn't doing so well." 

He's decided to come in today, though, and he walks in the break room where Adam's sitting, shredding a napkin, not eating his sandwich. Jeff feels a little pang in his chest, and decides to smother it with a Snickers bar. And, just to be a masochist, he sits across from Adam at the table. The boy doesn't even look up, he just keeps shredding the napkin.

"Bad sandwich today?" Jeff jokes weakly, and Adam's gaze flicks to him. It hurts too much to be around him, to think about what he could have had if he hadn't been so scared and Johnny hadn't been so logical. 

Adam gets up without replying, picking up the pieces of napkin and throwing them in the trash along with the sandwich. Jeff sighs when he's all alone in the break room, and he wants to cry a little bit.

\--

Johnny stares at Evan. 

This is the third time this week that Johnny's forgot clothes, but thankfully it's Saturday so he can just wear Evan's sweatpants and t-shirts and it doesn't matter because no one except Evan will see him. Evan's decided he likes this, the familiarity they have and how Johnny is okay with wearing his clothes even though they're a little too big for him. But he loves it, and he loves Johnny, and they've been doing this for almost a year now and Evan doesn't want it to end. At least, not anytime soon.

"Johnny?" he asks, holding out the key to his apartment, still. His brow furrows, because he doesn't know why Johnny's reacting this way. 

"Will you move in with me?" Johnny lets out a breath when Evan asks again, and stares at the key. It's one of those ones that has an image on it, and this one is Disney Princess themed. Johnny loves it. Johnny loves _him._

"Yes," he answers suddenly, definitively, looking directly at Evan. Evan grins widely, sliding the key over to him.

"You picked this key so I couldn't say no, didn't you?" Johnny teases happily, examining it. 

"Maybe," Evan answers nonchalantly with a little shrug. "You'll never know." He grins again at his newspaper.

\--

Jeff's father dies. 

His father dies at the end of April, and Jeff feels relieved. (He's also incredibly sad, because as homophobic as his father was, he still loved him and they had a good relationship. For the most part.) He waits another month, and then gives Michelle divorce papers, but it's not like she didn't see this coming. She's sad too, though. You don't live with someone for five years and not feel some sort of affection for them. 

But she keeps her job, which is what she really loves, and Jeff moves into his father's house, leaving her with theirs. "It's the least I can do," he says, dropping his keys in her hand. "Really. You've done so much for me, Michelle, more than you'll ever know. I hope you find true happiness." 

He smiles and Michelle smiles back, because it's contagious. It always has been and it always will be. 

\--

Jeff still has his job too, obviously, and his office on the fifth floor and Adam's internship is ending soon and Jeremy and Evan really want to hire him and make him part of the team. Jeff says they can't afford to without firing someone else, but really, he just wants some peace. 

In June all the interns leave and new ones replace them, boring ones that speak English perfectly and don't sing loudly to piss off Patrick and they especially don't make out with the owner of the company in a supply closet.

Adam gets a job at another company, an advertising agency, and they all fall in love with him. He gets himself a cute girlfriend and a nice apartment without Yu-Na. He loves Yu-Na, but he can't be in that place anymore. He needed change, and she understood that, and asked Mirai to move in with her. 

He goes to work every day and comes home and watches some tv. Sometimes he'll write for hours, ideas and ideas pouring out of his head, and sometimes he thinks, _I wonder if Johnny would like this ad campaign._

\--

Jeremy watches Massimo as he bends over the stove, putting so much grace and care into the food he's making. He sprinkles some garlic into the sauce, some rosemary, and Jeremy sighs happily into his wine glass.

The sigh catches Massimo's attention, and he looks around, smiling at the other man. 

"Happy?" he asks, his accent sending a thrill through Jeremy. How did he get so lucky? He stands, walking over to him to wrap his arms around his shoulders, leaning in for a kiss.

"Very," he says, smiling widely. 

\--

Michelle hates the lace company. It's crowded on the second floor because they have eighty billion people working for them when really they just need five. Maybe ten. And okay, they don't literally have _eighty_ people, but there's quite a few more, and Michelle just doesn't like it. 

What she _does_ like, however, is the view she's getting of this delivery boy's ass. He's a bike messenger, it seems, and she can tell from his glutes. He comes here a lot, bringing messages to Massimo and Joannie, and sometimes to Michelle. 

"Thank you, Matthew," she says, taking the large envelope from him. 

"Do you want to get dinner sometime?" he asks as she's signing for her package. Michelle peers up at him, an eyebrow raising. She did always admire bravery. 

"Sure," she answers, giving him her card. "Just tell me when and where." He grins at her, and she knows she's made a good decision.

\--

It's another three years before Adam even sees any of them again, and it's a complete accident he does. He decides to go for a run in the park on Office Olympics day, and there's Evan and Plushenko, still racing that old race. His heart stops for a moment, because he can see Jeff sitting at a table alone and Michelle and Ben are looking very cozy over by a tree. At least, he thinks that's Ben. It might be that guy Matthew who would always deliver things. It's probably Matthew.

In any case, Adam can see all of them and his heart aches as Evan and Plushenko tie the race and no one's really sure how to award them. They settle on hugging each other like old friends, and Adam decides to interrupt their party. 

Well, kind of.

"Bad sandwich?" Adam asks Jeff as he sits down at the picnic table across from him. He beams when Jeff looks up, utterly confused. 

"Why are you here?" Jeff asks, and Adam shrugs.

"It's a public park," he replies, his smile fading. He's about to say something else, but instead, Johnny shrieks.

"ADAM RIPPON," he yells, running over to him and nearly knocking him over with the force of his hug. "Where have you _been_? You think it's okay to leave us and get a fabulous new life and then not even call and _talk_ about it? I am insulted!" Johnny's smiling like a maniac, though, and Adam grins again.

"It's good to see you," he says, and then looks around to Jeff. "All of you." Jeff smiles hopefully for a minute before Johnny cuts in. 

"I heard you got a girlfriend," he says, sitting down next to him and crossing his legs. "Tell me about her."

"We broke up, actually," Adam replies. "We uh, wanted different things." Johnny nods, seeming to understand. Evan comes over then and pulls him away, muttering something about a cake and a contest and Jeremy and Massimo and Johnny groans. 

"Not _again_ ," he says exasperatedly, leaving Jeff and Adam again. 

Jeff opens his mouth to speak, but Adam beats him.

"I missed you."

Jeff stares for a moment. "You don't anymore?" He looks hurt.

"Well," Adam replies, shrugging. "We're not apart anymore, are we?" Jeff looks confused for a minute and then he smiles widely and thinks it's the first time he's done that in years. He leans forward, over the table, and kisses Adam softly on the lips.

Adam melts a little.


End file.
